


(1) New Notification

by Rocky_Stone



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Kyle is insecure in this AU, KylexStan, M/M, Online Friendship, StanxKyle - Freeform, it will be explained why, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Stone/pseuds/Rocky_Stone
Summary: It all began with 1 New Notification. He had never met this guy or spoken to him before, but he was down to play some videogames, even if they were on Xbox. Style. Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski
Kudos: 13





	(1) New Notification

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it looks way off from actual Xbox chat thingies and in general is way off i know next to nothing about xbox stuff xD ^_^; kinda just creative liberties i guess. also the numbers in their xbox names aren't meant to be tags, just numbers they added into their usernames.

(1) New Notification  
Hey, I know you don’t know me, but I was just checking out your profile and you seem to have a lot of the same interests as me. I was wondering if you wanted to play some games together sometime. I know that’s probably weird of me to ask; you don’t even know me and you’re barely online anyway. Just thought I’d ask anyway.  
~ Kyle526

5 days ago

Sorry for the late reply, I’m more of a PlayStation guy so that’s why I’m not super active on here. Xbox is cool too though. I’d be down to play some games with you sometime. How does tonight sound?  
~ Stan1019

What timezone are you in? It’s 4pm for me. I live in Colorado.  
~ Kyle526

Oh cool I live in Colorado too! It’s 4pm for me too! So in 4 hours then?  
~ Stan1019

Sure sounds good  
~ Kyle526

\--

You missed a call from Stan1019

Sorry I didn’t answer the call because I don’t feel comfortable showing my face.  
~ Kyle526

It’s just voice call dude.  
~ Stan1019

Oh alright then ^_^;  
~ Kyle526

Incoming voice call from Stan1019

“Hello? Can you hear me Kyle?”  
“Yeah, what about you Stan?”  
“Yeah I can hear you. So what game do you wanna play first?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter was short i'm sure they'll get longer later B) also the whole story won't be in chat form (nothing wrong with stories that do that, just saying this one won't be all chats)


End file.
